Electronic devices may use networks to communicate audio information (e.g., audio files representing recorded speech) to users. As an example, users of electronic devices may use video meetings (e.g., video chats and video teleconferences) to communicate with other users.
In a video meeting, a first participant may use an image sensor (e.g., a camera) to capture video content and may also use an acoustic sensor (e.g., a microphone) to capture audio content. The video content and the audio content may be transmitted over a network and provided to an electronic device of a second participant (e.g., a display device and a speaker). Similarly, the second participant may communicate video content and audio content to the first participant.
In some circumstances, quality of audio content transmitted during the video meeting may be reduced due to noise or interference. To illustrate, if both participants of the video meeting are viewing a common television program, then the audio content captured by the first participant (e.g., speech) may include a representation of sound from the television program. Once the audio content is transmitted via the network and reproduced for the second participant, a delay between the transmitted sound and the sound generated by the television of the second participant may cause the second participant to perceive an “echo.” Further, in some cases, the sound from the television program may “drown out” the speech from the first participant, which may render the audio content unintelligible for the second participant.